Life After Death
Death Cannot Die In the beginning there was darkness, touching and reaching out to the far corners from whence the eye could see. There was silence, equally as present as this darkness and among the silence I could hear it loudly permeating the drums of thy ears. Amid the present darkness and silence there was but a voice, calling unto me. "Bloodman it is time. Back to the land of the living where you are required to serve the underworld once more". The voice reached out to me summoning me from the grip of thralling grip of the dark. Ah yes Bloodman former member of the spriggan 12 known as the grim reaper. Once more the living has need of you, tartaros more importantly. You shall be of great use to use in replenishing our numbers due to the untimely retirement of two of our members. Skauzar paced slowly around the risen corpse of bloodman. The grim reaper of Alvarez Empire was once more again in the land of living due in large part to his You are to be the new member and weapon of Tartaro's however while you are a member you are free to do as you please until we call upon your services. I can sense the amount of drive in you so I know you shall remain long past what the others would have. I need not send you to Noirlok or Naazarine. Skauzer's paced had come to end and he left the dimly lit room with Bloodman to reflect on his new life. Life After Death Thine bindings over me are but shallow and weak, such a lowly demons such as thine self while noble and powerful in thine own right shall not hold me. Alas, I have zero intentions to remain in the service of thine own interests. I seek for that of my own, my path back to the underworld shall first begin with me obtaining my life. Freeing myself of such constraints. Bloodman walked through the halls of tartaros , his cloak dragging behind him. Once more he was back among the realm of the living and home here in the nether. However he was incomplete, his power was all of tartaros combined, there was no reason for him to be shackled to them as some mongrel pet. He would assist them in his own way and it would not be tied to them nor a moment sooner. Once more I wade among the living seeking to regain what has been taken from me, thine life. As the world and all those who stand before shall find out the death can not die. The reaper shall start anew where he left off, however I shall not find the sustience I require here. This country if but of demons and dark souls. I require a pure soul to feed on and wretch the life from it's grasp. Bloodman walked until he managed to make it to the edge of the coast line in western Calbania, from this spot ministrel was but a straight shot away in the forward direction. The sun shines majestically amongst the world yet I fear what has become of thine spot among the empire and 12, did we succeed in thine efforts or have we fallen short in the face of the Black Dragon in obtaining the Fairy Heart. ALl the answers I seek over the hills of yonder, Thus I must traverse this stairyway to heaven only to truly come about my goal of bringing forth hell. Bloodman recited as he shaped shifted his body contorting it and its benefits of being pure magical barrier particles into black wings from whence he could take flight among the skies. To free myself ot the tether that binds me I must devour the soul of another living person. BY doing so I shall free myself of the shackles this lesser demon intended to bind me by. But whom shall I consume, mine pickings are great in quantity but rather lacking in quality. It shan't trouble me for I shall regain my strength back in time, hence my return back among the glory of being a member of the Spriggan 12. Bloodman's malevolent smile twisted to life beneath what appeared to be his mask, he sat his sights on the country below him as he continued forward. A welcome to Ministrel sign slowly coming into view. Ministel is thy name huh? Well then make haste for the return of the reaper for thou shalt know my name and return among thy valley's and mountains. Having made his way t the coast of southern Minstrel he was surrounded by the beauty this rick rounch had to offer. A town called Donau, teeming with opulence and grand gesture. Bloodman was sickened by the posititivy that occured here within the cities denizen. However the number of souls and lives to choose from was abundant and while they lack in power what he sought, time was not his ally. He would need to carefully, choose his guise to avoid setting off any alarms and keep his MPB down to the bare minimum of levels to avoid killing his prey before he could devour their soul. Using his bodies powers to contort, defore and reform he put his new ability into pratice and shifted his guide to appear as a regular human, casually strolling down the street looking among the town of Donau. Appearing as a tourist would like pass for a way to quickly get the new person's attention he could get. Yet with such daylight around he risked giving up his cover as releasing his Second Seal would greatly change the area. He would bide his time among his guise and simply wait until the night has taken the sky. Once night had fully taken over the sky, using his guise Bloodman traversed the street's much easier. Shifting his guise to that of a business man who was lost. He stopped in front of a map pretending to look for directions when he saw a group of teenagers who were slowly on approach up to him. Youth, young and lively and full of life energy. Just what he needed. Excuse me gentlemen would any of you all know how to read this damned map? The bloody thing confusesme so and I can not make sense of it. Does tho- Do you think you alll could show me where this location is. Bloodman pointed to the area on the map. His finger standing firmly on the location of what looked to be a residental shopping area. Sure thing dude, we gone take good care of you just follow us. One of the boys in the group snickered, others laughing as he laughed. The first two boys walked ahead while the other 2 waited a second and walked behind Bloodman. To them they probably figured they were the wolves and he was the sheep. However they had no idea this was something more than sheep in wolves clothing. They walked a bit further to their destination and Bloodman noticed they were not leading him to the right location, but someone where they could not be seen. Which for his plan did him just fine. Suddenly the two boys before him stopped. See I told you were gonna take care of you. And now your gonna show us whats in that brief case and give us your wallet. Think of it as payment for our services. I don't understand this isn't the location I inquired earlier, why hast t- why did you lead me astray? You intend to rob me of my belongings and all that I worked hard for? The youth these days has really fallen, you have no clue of the ideals of hard work thinking everything comes easy. Bloodman played along pretending to be scared clutching his brief case harder. I dont even know or care what you just said but face it old man, why work hard when there are suckers like you in the world we can steal from and get rich quick. Now drop the case and wallet and maybe you wont scream so loud when we're done taking it from you. One of the boys ran up from behind and tried to grab Bloodman's form while the boy in front pulled out a knife. However when the boy went the grab bloodman his body contorted and he passed through him, as he did Bloodman made sure some of his Paticles got in the boy's throat. Causing him to cough violently, blood following it before he landed on the ground with a heavy thudd. Dead on Arrival. What the hell.. what did you do to him. The boy with the knife screamed out as he went to check his friend. Thou Doth ask the dumbest questions. I simply did as thou said. Why work hard when I can steal from suckers like you.. take the lives of you boys easily rather than work hard to take the souls of another. Bloodman's guise was released as he said this, his true visage back and before them the breastplate, the mask and the cloak of the reaper stood before them. Ready to punish them for playing with death. HOLY SHIT look as his face what the fuck is he.... The boy with the knife tried to drop it run. As did the remaining survivors. Second Seal Release!!!!!. A wave of skulls rose from the ground trapping and tossing the surviving boys into its graps slowly stealing their lives and souls. Giving it to him to feed on and restore life to his body. Break him of his binds to the Necromancer who restored him and be a demon of his own service. Behold I am that which walks through the gates of hell and invites those who die to join and dance among the corpses in song and dance. He who hath carried the curses of all nine demon gates within his flesh a blight on the age of humanity. I am the reckoning and end of your lives.. Thou shalt know me as thy Reaper, and I am your death given form to take easily from you that of which shall be mine. Your lives!!!!!!. Bloodman laughed as the boys were submerged in the skulls, their life being drained from them as their own flesh and body soon decayed and decomposed. Their own skulls being added into his the seas of skulls he summoned. The last bit of blood being dried away from the pristine condition of the skull. Its face contored in horror. The last look on their face before they died. With the life force he had stolen he used his Absorption Curse to absorb and devour these loose souls taking them into his body. They were mch weaker than his own prior one and in coming to life he could feel the binding chains of Necromancer breaking from his ankles, arms and neck. Life pouring into him but he could also feel his curse power slowly dropping as well, weakening well beyond his former spriggan levels. His haste to feed he gave little thought of losing his power. That which is lose shall once again be regained. The Death can not die and once more the Reaper rises from the Underworld ready to take back his claim and rejoin his spriggan 12 and relcaim his honor. Bloodman shifted his guise once more back into the man with the briefcase as he fixed his tie and slowly walked away laughing. His eyes glowing red with malice as he stepped over the body of the boy he murder with the Particles.... The Death Can not die repeating in his mind. Aftermath My lord that reading just now.. did you see that energy spike? It was demonic in nature, someone among Ministrel is giving off demonic energy, it dropped lower and lower for a second but without a doubt there was a demon in action here. We must investiage. Houan be praised. The chalice of blood shall flow and in so we gain our ascension. A voice rang out from the darkness with a communication lacrima in his hand. It also functioned as a device measure demonic energy at work.